


Proof that the Mandalorian has a Heart

by WalterDisney



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Din Djarin, Reader-Insert, Soft Din Djarin, drugged, mandalorian worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalterDisney/pseuds/WalterDisney
Summary: Working series of one shots in which the reader and Mando have unspoken feelings for each other. The stories are about how Mando reacts to you getting hurt or being in peril.Baby Yoda is kind of left out sorry. I just really want to focus on the relationship between mando/reader.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

After the last mission, the two of you decided to stop at a local cantina and have a couple drinks, which was bound to take a turn for the worse. As you left you were leaning on each other and tipsily flirting the whole walk back. As you approach the crest, he puts his arm around your waist tightly and pulls you into the ship, which causes you to giggle uncontrollably. You abruptly stop when he pushes you against the wall and leans heavily against you. Even through you can’t see his face through the helmet you can tell how he is looking at you. You you could hear his breath. The sexual energy is high and you instinctively reach up to grab his beskar helmet. For a moment it seems like he’s going to let you take it off. You slowly start to pull it up and then he suddenly grabs your wrists and jerks his head back.

“What are you doing?” He asks softly, but sternly.

“I- I thought.. I don’t..” You can’t even get the words out you’re so flustered after being completely taken over by these feelings.

“No. No living being can see my face.” He says in a low voice. He drops your wrists now turning and heading towards the cockpit.

You’re immediately snapped back into reality and your face is burning with embarrassment. Why would you think he would take the helmet off for you? What makes you so special? You’ve only known each other for 6 months and he’s never given any clear indication of wanting anything concrete to happen between you two.

“We’ll leave this place tomorrow. Try to get some rest.” He says as he ascends up the ladder.

You’re left in cold silence feeling like such an idiot. The reason you’re with him in the first place is because of your mechanical prowess, not because of any sort of feelings. He’s your boss and you’ve just made a fool of yourself.

You’re still leaning against the wall and finally sink to the ground and your thoughts are still racing with self deprecation. Your head drops to your knees and you take a deep breath, the verging tears burning in your throat and pricking at your eyes. You’re a smart girl, but always end up putting your heart where it doesn’t belong. Or did you? You’re are a smart girl after all, and there were clearly signs of reciprocated feelings. Or maybe it’s just a sexual thing for him. Maybe he just sees you as a piece of meat he can fuck for physical pleasure and be on his merry way... but at the same time you know that’s not true. You’ve gotten close over the past six months. You know there is something there, but it just seems like there is nothing you can do. It hurts, really bad. And confuses you too. You start to feel overwhelmed and decide that if y’all aren’t leaving until the next day you may as well make the most out of your time on this pretty planet and try your best to distract yourself.

When you step out of the ship it’s cold. It wasn’t cold when you two were outside only a few minutes ago, but that was with those intense emotions coursing through your heart and the touch of another being. As if things couldn’t get worse you step directly into a large puddle of water completely soaking through your shoe and sock. You take a deep breath and try not to succumb to the anger now building inside of you. Aside from everything that has happened, the alien city is truly beautiful at night. All the structures are lit up with bright colored lights that reflect off of the beautiful handmade decorations and banners. Right now in this city, the inhabitants are in the midst of a holiday season and the beautiful ambiance helps lift your spirit and makes you feel welcomed. The streets are lined with vendors and friendly people. An aroma of delicious treats savory and sweet fills your nose and warms you up a little. You catch a glimpse of another cantina, but decide that tonight you’re going to distract yourself with something a little more wholesome. Such as... some of the wonderful smelling food that is making you drool right now. There are too many things to choose from, so you just go for the first thing that you can get your hands on. At this table they are selling a type of pastry with a green filling and red sprinkles. You hand the vendor a couple credits and set off with your delicious treat. As you walk along finally enjoying yourself, you find a mysterious looking tent with a beautiful lady covered in jewels and ornate cloths standing outside of it. She beckons you over with a wave and a kind smile.

“Hello, beautiful young lady. Care to have your fortune told?” She asks catching you off guard.

“Oh I don’t know if I-“ You try to say before you are interrupted.

“I can sense some emotional turmoil and unrequited love in your life. I can help if you please.” She says and slowly opens the curtain into the tent, long fingers curling around the fabric in the opening.

When you hear those words you immediately feel a pang in your chest and decide, to hell with it! You stuff the rest of the treat in your mouth and without a word walk into the tent. It is warm inside and smells of patchouli and amber. There are candles lit everywhere and their light sparkles on the metal ornaments that hang all over. Beautiful tapestries drape down from the top of the tent and dampen the hustle and bustle outside. In the center is a table draped with red velour and some unfamiliar looking tools laid on top. She slowly leads you to a chair and sits opposite of you at the table.

“Tea?” She asks, all the while gently smiling at you with drooping eyelids.

“Yes. Thank you.” You answer softly while nodding your head. The quiet is relaxing and you focus on the soothing noise of her preparing the tea for you. Something about this woman is comforting, but maybe too comforting. She reaches out and hands you the tea, which you accept with a smile.

“Tell me darling. What is it about this person, who does not requite, that leaves you in such awe?” Her eye contact in intense.

You sip the tea and think for a second. “Well he has a good heart... You really know it when you get close to him.” You sip your tea again and then set it down. “Actually I think this is a mistake. I should probably be getting back now.” You say as you stand from your seat and try to back away.

“Please, child. Do not be so hesitant.” As if by magic she is suddenly at your side, pulling you back to where you were sitting. “Maybe it would be easier if I do all of the work.” She says as she sits across from you again.

You bring the cup of tea to your lips again, but realize that you don’t remember picking it back up. That’s strange.

The woman takes the cup of tea from your hands. She looks into it intently and then closes her eyes. “I see a man with a good heart indeed. However, he has done terrible things. Convenience has brought the two of you together, and an unexpected bond was formed. The reason behind his hesitance is partly unknown, but he cares for you deeply.” She opens her eyes, looking at you softly.

“What do you mean partly unknown?” You cannot control yourself asking, because you want nothing more than to understand why.

She take your cup of tea again and looks into it while she stirs it with a small spoon. “Something about a creed.”

“Oh....Yeah. That.” You sigh and slump in your seat. Not really anything you didn’t already know, but she clearly has a gift. One you’ve never witnessed before.

“Lift your chin up and let time tell. Trust me when I say that everything will turn out in your favor. For now, however, I may be able to help.” She pushes the tea back towards you.

“Help? How?” You question her. She gestures at the tea again, so you take it. When you bring it to your lips again you notice that it now tastes slightly sweet with a bitter aftertaste.

“Again, only time will tell.” She smiles at you even bigger. Her vagueness is starting to get on your nerves. You begin to feel like this was just a waste of your time. You abruptly set down the cup and saucer. “Okay well thank you for... this.” You say while gesturing your eyes around the room. “What do I owe you for the tea?” You ask.

“Nothing, my dear. Just try to stay away from any perfumes. There is sometimes an adverse reaction.”

“Reaction to what?” You ask, surprised, but before you know it she is ushering you out of the tent.

“Not to worry. I have more clients to see to, so I have to say goodbye now.” As you exit the tent into the cool air, you are being bumped into by a crowd of people, some entering the tent and others continuing down the street. Once the crowd has dispersed you no longer see the tent. You stand there for a moment baffled by what has just happened. You’re starting to think maybe magic does exist and...

BAM!

You’re startled out of your thoughts by the explosion of fireworks. That means it is getting late and most people will be heading home soon. You decide it would probably be a good time to head back to the Razor Crest. As you’re walking down the street, still surrounded by a lot of people, you start feeling strange. As you’re shoved by a couple of children running by, you realize how dizzy you’ve gotten. Everything becomes muffled besides your heart beat and the distant sound of the fireworks. You try to keep walking, but your head is spinning. You lean against one of the vendor tables to try and steady yourself. A woman behind the table says something and laughs, but you can’t quite understand her. “What?” You sluggishly ask. Slowly her words comes into focus. “I said would you like to try some?” She asks again, very close to your face. You have no idea what she is talking about, but you just need her to shut up. “Yeah sure.” You answer her quickly. You open your eyes and suddenly everything is in focus and the lady is holding up a bottle of perfume. Before you know it, she sprays it on you and you’re sent into a coughing fit. You turn around and try to get away from the crowd, still unable to see or think very clearly. Next thing you know, you’re vomiting on someone’s shoes. You look around and realize that you’ve run away from the crowd of people and bright lights. Somehow you’ve managed to vomit on the shoes of the only person in a 15 foot radius. Now that you’re away from the commotion you have a slightly easier time hearing and seeing. You slowly squint and look up at the guy. He’s scary. 6’ 5” at least. Two hundred and fifty pounds by the look of it, very clearly sporting a huge pistol on his belt... Oh and he also looks pretty angry.

“I’m so sorry...” You wipe your mouth and slowly start stepping back from him. As you do this, he approaches you with heavy steps and clinched fists. “L-let me pay to have your shoes cleaned!” You try to bargain with him, still backing away. His only response is a grunt. “Or... maybe I just buy you a new pair! How’s that?” Again no response. He just seems even angrier. ‘Why couldn’t I have vomited on a reasonable guy’s shoes, huh?’ You think to your self, beginning to panic. By now you’ve gotten closer to bystanders, some of which have started to take notice of you and this guy. You look over your shoulder to see if the razor crest is nearby, but your vision is still impaired. When you turn to look back at the guy again, he is right next to you and reaches out to gran you with both hands. You duck away quickly to the side and fall to the ground. The dizziness hasn’t improved any and you try to scramble to your feet. You bump into a few people and hear a woman gasp as you make out through your impaired vision the figure of the man lunging to grab you. Managing to avoid his grasp again, causes him to tumble into one of the vendors.

This causes a huge scene. You hear the instruments halt and can feel the eyes on the two of you. Rather than assisting, the people murmur to each other and part away leaving more room for him to come at you again. Blinking aggressively, you are able to get a good glimpse of where the angry man is. Immediately, you start to run in the opposite direction. You hear a commotion behind you and can only guess it is the beginning of his pursuit. Why is no one helping you? It seems like everyone is just happy to step aside and let this guy kill you! As you continue fleeing, it is not very graceful. You are stumbling terribly and running in a zigzag. You turn a corner quickly and it seems like you’ve lost the guy. You slump to the ground and catch your breath. Your head is spinning and ears are ringing. Suddenly you feel someone grab you by the collar of your shirt and lift you off the ground. As you blink into focus, you see the angry man’s face. You scrunch up your face, bracing for the impact of a fist.

“Wait.” You hear a low modulated voice from behind you.

Mando.

“Does she belong to you?” The man asks the mandalorian.

“Yes. She works for me. I am responsible for her.” Mando says with no emotion.

“I was about to book her for public intoxication. She spewed on my boots then ran when I tried to reprimand her. We don’t need someone like this ruining our public holiday event.” He angrily explains.

“Book me? Public intoxication?” You whisper to yourself as he’s speaking.

“That won’t be necessary, officer. I’ll take her from here.” The mandalorian reassures him

“Officer??” You say out loud, slurring your words and sounding like a fool. “This man tried to attack me ‘nd so I ran!”

The officer scoffs at you as he turns and walks away.

Mando grabs your shoulders and shoves you down on a bench on the quiet street. You slump to the side and are barely able to keep your eyes open. He sits you back up and grabs your face.

“What are you doing making a fool of yourself getting so inebriated? Having a drink or two is one thing, but this..” He says sternly. His helmeted face in yours waiting for a response.

“I d’know wha you’re talkinabout,” you say back slurring your words even worse and unable to focus your eyes.

“Look at you! Don’t try to lie to me. Do you know how much trouble you could’ve gotten into? This city has strong ties with the empire. If they got you and found out you’re with me they would torture you.” He sounds angry now. All you do is mumble,”mmmm.”

“Do you understand me?” He shakes your shoulders and you open your eyes to look at him directly in the eye slit of his helmet. You nod slowly, giggle, and slump again with your eyes practically rolling in the back of your head.

“Wait a second…” Mando says softly. “Your eyes. What did you do?”

“Wha? I din’t no anythin’,” you respond, swatting his hands away from your face as he tries to pry your eyes open.

“Your pupils are extremely dilated. Did someone give you anything at the bar?” He urgently asks patting you on the cheek with his gloved hand to get your attention.

“Nonono. No. I tol’ you! I didn’ do anythin’. No bar,” You say as you straighten your head and hold a finger up to his face like you’re scolding him.

He takes off a glove and puts the back of his hand on your forehead. “You’re burning up. You’ve clearly been drugged with something. What did you consume tonight?” He sounds worried now. He frantically checks your body for any injection sites, but finds nothing.

“Jus’ a yummy treat… oh! An’ th’ weird lady’s tea..” You manage to push the words out. Your mouth feels like it’s moving as slow as molasses and its as dry as a desert .

“Weird lady’s tea? I’m gonna go ahead and assume that’s the source,” the mandalorian deduces. He glances around the area trying to think of something. “I wont be able to find this lady. How much of the tea did you drink?” He asks urgently.

“Head hurts. ‘m gonna sleep now.” You again slump your head.

Instead of painstakingly questioning you in this useless state, he tucks his arms under your limp body and lifts you up. You are small compared to him and it is nothing for him to carry you back to the ship. He’s worried about you, but you’re drugged out of your mind and don’t get to relish in it. Your body is ragged in his arms. He glances down at you every now and then as he carries you. Taking in the way you look so helpless and vulnerable, he pulls you closer to his chest.

Once he reaches the razor crest with you, he gently sets you on a cot. He runs to grab a medical kit and kneels down next to you. You’re breathing rapidly, heart racing, still unconscious. He takes a device out of the kit and pricks your finger with it. A little panel reads that the blood contains traces of a natural drug used for sleep aid. This drug is commonly known to react adversely with ethanol. Aside from this, as long as he monitors your vitals and administers some fluids you should be fine. He takes out an IV from the large med kit and carefully inserts it into your arm. He’s had to do this to himself plenty of times when he was sick and needed a pick-me-up. He stays next to you watching you sleep until your breathing slows and temperature returns to normal.

____________________________________

You slowly blink open your eyes, still feeling very groggy. You look around and notice you’re in the razor crest and your right arm has an IV in it. You see Mando with his head and arms draped next to your legs on the cot. Slowly you try to lift your head up and then drop it back down on your pillow. He hears you and quickly lifts his head, comes to your side, and brushes the hair out of your face. It gives you butterflies in your stomach.

“Hey. How do you feel?” He asks in a low, soothing voice.

“Tired. Confused. What happened?” You ask him while you’re racking your brain trying to piece together the events of last night.

“After you left without telling me, you somehow got yourself drugged and almost arrested. We are lucky I noticed you were gone and went looking. Why did you run off like that?” He stares at you through the beskar and gently rubs your forehead with his thumb. You both know why you ran off, but you’re not about to admit it. Plus being babied like this by the love of your life feels really good and you don’t want to prematurely put an end to it for any reason.

“I-I can’t remember. I just remember drinking tea and then feeling very ill and confused. I’m just glad my head isn’t spinning anymore.” You’ll just have to leave out the rest of the details for now. Quite frankly you’re a bit embarrassed to admit you saw a fortune teller or whatever the hell she was.

“You’re okay now. Just don’t run off on me again. I was really worried,” he confesses with a sigh. “Now that you’re awake we need to take off and hit our next destination. Just let me know if you need anything.” With that he gets up and climbs up to the cockpit.

You’re left there thinking to yourself. Everything about last night is starting to make sense. Did the lady drug you so that Mando would get worried about you? If that was her intention it worked swimmingly. You’ve never seen him care for you like that. The only way you could’ve gotten back to the ship is with him carrying you and the thought of that makes your heart flutter. ‘My hero’, you think. Then you remember vomiting on the angry man’s shoes that turned out to be a policeman, which makes that whole occurrence make more sense too. But you vomited on his shoes and Mando saw you like that, which is really embarrassing. You pull the covers over your head in embarrassment and start to wish that last night had never happened. Well except for the being babied by mando part.

*************************************

Thanks for reading!! I’m a noob fan fiction writer so I’d love any critiques.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spa day goes wrong.

You and Mando have been traveling for a couple weeks now. The supplies on the Razor Crest are running low, leaving the two of you in desperate need of a pitstop.   
“Soooo… Where are we going to stop this time?” You ask the Mandalorian as you stand behind him in the cock pit clearly bored out of your mind. Nothing eventful has happened lately, no need for your expertise, and you’re starting to go stir crazy.   
“Got anything in mind?” He responds in his low modulated voice. You perk up when he asks. There isn’t usually an opportunity for you to have a say in destination.  
“Can we go… somewhere nice?” You’ve got a big smile on your face as you rock back and forth on your feet, imaging where you’ll go.  
“What do you mean by nice?” He asks in an almost annoyed tone. It doesn’t bother you though. All you can think about is-  
“OH! Can we go somewhere that I can go to a spa?” You half yell in excitement as the idea comes to you.  
Mando sits there for a second in silence, and suddenly you’re fearing that he thinks you’re an idiot again. What’s new? The smile slowly drops off your face as you wait for a response.   
“I know a place. Its just a quick jump through hyperspace. But it-”  
“EEP! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!” You jump up and down, then hug his neck from behind but quickly release when you realized how out of character that was for your relationship. You clear your throat and smooth down your shirt. “I really appreciate your willingness to humor my request.” You calmly say while trying to contain your excitement.   
“You didn’t let me finish.” He gets out of his seat to stand in front of you.  
“Oh.” You softly respond, cheeks getting flushed.   
“The place I will take you is almost completely overrun by the empire. It is one of the biggest cities on this planet and you’ll be able to find what you’re looking for. However, I won’t be able to stay with you. I will load up on supplies in the lower ring of the city where I can stay under the radar.” You nod your head as he speaks, showing your understanding. Mando grabs you by the arms sternly and continues.  
“We won’t be able to stay long. I want you to be able to do something nice, but that means there are some risks involved. This needs to be an in and out, nothing else. No exploring no matter how intriguing it may seem. Do you understand?” He stares you down through his visor and you nod in compliance.   
“Yes. In and out. No exploring. Got it.” You nod and salute to him.  
“I don’t feel like you’re taking this seriously.” He releases his hands from your arms and sighs, turning away, “Maybe this isn’t a good idea.”  
“What?! No! I understand. I promise I’m taking it seriously.” You reach out to his turned shoulder and beg with your eyes.   
He turns around and faces you again. “Okay. It would just be completely my fault if something were to happen because I brought you somewhere so obviously risky. You will only be away from me for an hour and a half. At most.” He turns back to the front of the cockpit and starts entering coordinates. 

“Oh, come on. Two hours. Please. My muscles are really tight.” You beg while you dramatically pretend to massage your muscles. 

“Fine. But no more negotiating. Go look in the compartment by the med kit. You should be able to find something to wear that won’t make you stand out so much.”

You jump up and down again and try not to make so much noise this much with your excitement. Unbeknownst to you, the Mandalorian is smiling under his helmet, glad he could do something that would make you so happy.   
¬¬_____________________________________________________

You are grinning so hard that you face starts to hurt, but it doesn’t even matter because you get to have some real fun. Opening the compartment, you notice the nice, feminine clothes than Mando has in his ship. You start to feel jealous when you realize that they clearly belong to someone that must have traveled with him before. You face blushes a little, but you keep looking through the compartment for something that will fit. You decide on a light blue, flowy garment with multiple layers of thick fabric and a sheer material on the edge. It takes you a few moments to figure out how to put on the clothing, but you eventually get it to work. There is no real mirror on the ship aside from a little one in the fresher, so you won’t be able to see how you look until you land and find the spa. The fabric is very comfortable and sways nicely when you move. You can feel the ship landing.  
Mando descends the ladder silently, then he turns and sees you. He stares silently for a moment and you start to blush again.   
“How do I look?” You ask him shyly.  
“Oh. Um... You look really nice,” He replies awkwardly.   
Immediately you feel a bit more confident in your appearance when you so obviously have managed to fluster Mando.  
Clearing his throat, he says, “We’ve landed. I wrote down the directions you need to take to get to your destination because like I said, I won’t be able to accompany you.” He turns, walking towards the ramp and grabs an empty bag, throwing it over his shoulder. “Come on. We don’t want to be too long.” He turns back and waits for you.  
As you approach him, he holds out his hand to give you a small bag containing credits. When you grab it, you notice how heavy it is.   
“This should get you what you want and then some. Be careful with it and keep them concealed. There are plenty of thieves in this city and they won’t think twice before hurting someone that looks like you even for a couple credits.”  
You take slight offence to this comment and it shows on your face.   
“I just mean the way you’re dressed. You look like you’ve got money and that makes you vulnerable. I know you’re a capable person.” He reassures kindly.   
“Okay I get it. Just go ahead and tell me how to get there.” You’re clearly starting to get antsy.  
Mando takes out a piece of paper, unfolds it, and holds it out to you. It’s a map.  
“I circled where you can find a place to relax. This is where the ship will be,” he points to a spot on the map that has an ‘x’. “On your way do not go past this area,” He points to an area that he has colored in. “Make sense?”   
You nod energetically and take the map from his hands to study for a moment. It looks pretty clear and the areas that he told you to avoid are far from where you’re headed. This should be a breeze. You fold the paper and it put it in the bag on your shoulder. “Looks good to me. I’ll be fine.” You reply and start past him as he presses the button to make the ramp lower. You’re hoping that your confident march makes him have a bit more faith in you. You don’t hear him call out anything else, so it seems like you’re good to go.

Mando watches you walk, giving you a minute to make some space between the two of you so nobody can assume you are together. After you’ve made it a couple hundred feet away, he lets out a nervous sign and sets out in the direction opposite of you. 

¬¬________________________________________

As you follow the map, your surroundings begin to get busier. Lots of creatures dressed in expensive clothes are making their ways though the street. Walking past a shop window you get a look at your reflection and realize how beautiful you actually look in the borrowed clothes. It makes you feel happy, but also a little sad since you do not often get to feel this way. Even worse is that Mando isn’t even with you on this little adventure. Finally, you come upon a sign that you recognize as a spa. It directs you in between two buildings. You hesitantly walk through and are taken aback by the beautiful reveal of a sunny courtyard. In the middle is a large fountain with careful landscaping all around. Any tenseness you have from trying to find your way here is immediately released. As you stand there admiring the space, a short little creature with a sweet smile approaches you with her hands together. She is so small that you must crane your neck to look down at her.   
“How can I help you?” She asks kindly.   
“I’m looking to unwind for a little.” You reply. You’ve never actually been to a spa before and you aren’t sure how it works, but you don’t want to seem like you’re inexperienced.   
“Well you’ve come to the right place.” She answers. “Come. Follow me.” She turns and begins walking towards an entrance on the other end of the courtyard.   
When you enter through the opening, you are greeted by a warm, fragrant space filled with soft pink and blue tiles. The little lady leads you to a room that is closed off by a curtain.  
“There is a robe and slippers for you. This space is reserved for you and your belongings will be safe here until you are done.”  
You nod in understanding to her and walk into the changing room.   
¬  
About an hour and a half later you walk out of the facility feeling more relaxed than you can ever remember being. Your fingernails have been painted, hair done, and makeup applied. You’ve never seen yourself look so girly. The ladies that cleaned you up were whispering about the dirt on your feet and multiple scars that decorated your skin from the years of rough work. You finished early and remembered that you promised Mando you wouldn’t do any exploring. “In and out,” You say to yourself quietly.   
On your way back you are consistently distracted by the lovely shops that line the street you walk down. You see a lot of city guards, but don’t feel afraid of them because of the way you’re dressed. You feel like you fit in here like this. You stop in front of one shop that has a collection of beautiful knives on display. They are very ornamental with handles plated in gold and encrusted with jewels. As a woman of exquisite taste, you decide to take a look in the shop. It’s on the way back after all and you finished earlier than you expected. Mando will never suspect a thing.   
The shop is very small on the inside and an old man greets you as you enter.  
“Looking for something specific?” He asks.  
“No. I just wanted to see what you have.” You smile sweetly and continue browsing.   
One blade in particular stands out to you. It is very small and you’re pretty sure you still have enough credits left over from what Mando gave you. The shopkeeper comes up behind you when he sees you looking at it.  
“This would be a perfect blade for you as it matches your beauty and stature.” He picks it up from the case and walks around to the other side of a counter to start polishing it.   
“It is beautiful you respond. How much-“ You begin to ask but stop when you notice another blade hanging on the wall behind him. A small dagger. Its wildly different from everything else in the shop and something about it seems familiar.   
“What about that one?” You point at the blade behind him.

“I’m afraid that one is not for sale. It is very rare and made with a material called beskar steel.”  
Your heart skips a beat. Beskar... You know how Mando feels about beskar belonging to the mandalorians and you suddenly have an idea.   
“Oh, that’s interesting. I’ve never heard of such a material.” You try to play dumb. “I think I want to get this one. Do you have a box I can put it in?” You ask him while still eying the beskar dagger.   
“Yes, I have something I can get in the back.” He replies just as you hoped. You watch him go into the back slowly. Right when he is out of sight you quietly walk behind the counter, reaching up and grabbing the dagger. You slip it into your waistband and go back to where you were standing and pretend to continue admiring the blade from earlier.   
“Here we go.” He calls from the back as he returns with a pretty, little box of a perfect size.   
“Looks great. How much for it?” You ask hastily.   
“It’ll be 200 hundred credits. Would you like me to show you how to hold it properly?” The shopkeeper asks.  
“Uh, Nope! That’s fine.” You quickly set the credits on the counter, grab your blade, and exit the shop leaving the shopkeeper slightly taken aback.  
You don’t skip a beat leaving that place and heading directly for the Razor Crest. After a few hundred feet you can finally see the ship coming into view and begin to feel like you’ve made it away safely. It isn’t everyday that you steal a rare collectable from a wealthy shop in a notoriously corrupt city. The ship is just beyond a wall to the city and you can see Mando waiting, sitting on the ramp. You smile when you notice him and wave just as you’re about to cross the threshold, exiting the city. Mando begins to stand up when he sees you too, so that he can greet you. Seeing him like that made you feel warm inside. It felt like returning to him was returning home where you always know you’re safe. The thought made you so happy that you felt like you could just skip back to him like a dopey little kid. He’s even walking towards you, picking up the pace a little. Your smile falls from your face in confusion when you see him put his hand on the pistol that sits at his hip. He breaks into a full run, reaching out his hand like he’s about to say something to you and then- WHAM!   
Something hits you in the head from the back and everything goes black for a second. You fly forward and your face hits the sandy ground first. You come to again when you feel yourself being yanked backwards by your arms and your body is pressed up against a large man’s torso. He’s got you in a lock, holding a knife to your throat. Your vision is doubling from the blow to your head, but you can make out Mando standing about 30 feet away with his pistol drawn, other hand in the air like he’s about to start negotiating.   
“Who are you?” Mando shouts to the man holding you.   
“That doesn’t matter.” A voice comes from behind the man. “She has something that doesn’t belong to her.” You see the shopkeeper coming walking out from behind the man, standing in front of you, facing Mando.   
“I don’t. Know. What you’re… talking about,” You manage to choke out with the knife pressed against your throat.   
“I’m not an imbecile, darling, and you’re certainly not as sly as you may think,” The shopkeeper responds, snatching the little bag from around your shoulder. He breaks the strap pulling it from you and lets the contents of the bag spill into the sand. Out comes the box with the blade you just bought, the map Mando made, and the remaining credits you had. The shopkeeper frowns and starts stepping towards you.  
“Don’t touch her!” You hear Mando yell and he starts towards you.   
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. My friend here just got his blade sharpened and has been eager to test it out.” The shopkeeper says to Mando, who stops in his tracks. “I would put down that blaster if I were you.” The big guy presses the knife into your neck even harder, which causes you to let out a small squeak, tears starting to come out of your eyes.   
“Okay.” Mando responds calmly and sets his weapon on the ground in front of him, putting his hands in the air. “Just take back what she stole and leave her alone.”

“Oh, I’ll take back what belongs to me, but I’m a firm believer in an eye for an eye…” He says creepily looking at you. Now that Mando’s weapon is on the ground, the man holding you takes his blade to your cheek, firmly presses down, and drags it across. You try to stifle a sob, clinching your jaw and squinting your eyes as the blood trickles out of the wound. 

“Please!” Mando yells again. “You don’t have to hurt her. I-I can give you money.” He’s practically begging now because he can tell these aren’t good people to be dealing with. 

“I don’t want your bounty money, Mandalorian,” The shopkeeper spits. He roughly takes his hands to you and starts to feel for the beskar dagger. He’s unnecessarily rough and is groping you at the same time. Finally, he finds the blade where you had tucked it in the waistband under your clothes. He pulls it out and lets the light shine across its surface. He makes eye contact with the man that holds you causing him to put away his knife and cover your mouth with his hand. Once he does this, the shopkeeper grabs your arm, turns it over, and deeply slashes down it with the beskar dagger. It is razor sharp and cuts through your skin with no effort. You scream into the man’s hand, tears running down your face and smudging the makeup on your eyes. You feel the warm blood dripping down your arm and into your hand. 

“No!” Mando shouts and lunges for his blaster, but the shopkeeper quickly reacts, holding the dagger up to your throat now. 

“You saw how sharp the blade was. Don’t be foolish. I would only take one quick swipe.” The shopkeeper threatens. Mando lets go of the blaster again.   
The blood is a constant stream coming out of your arm and it doesn’t help that your heart rate is through the roof right now. You can feel every pulse in your arm and look at Mando desperately with your mouth still covered by the large man. Your breathing is hindered by this and you start to feel light headed. 

“She’s losing a lot of blood, so lets finish this up quick.” The shopkeeper says with an evil tone. “I’ll take whatever credits you have and we’ll call it even.” He removes the beskar blade from your throat and the man holding you takes his hand off your mouth.  
“Mando!” You instantly and sadly choke out through a sob, but the man already has the knife on your throat again. The sand beneath you is now saturated with your blood, forming red clumps. 

“Here. This is everything I have on me,” Mando throws over a modest looking sack of credits. “Please give her to me.” 

The shopkeeper picks up the credits that fell from your bag and the sack that Mando tossed. He also grabs Mando’s pistol and turns to the large man giving him a signal with his hand. The man releases his grasp on you, letting you drop to the ground. The two of them quickly retreat from the scene and Mando runs for you. He grabs you around your shoulders lifting you up. You’re shaking and no longer crying, but your face is a mess. Mando says nothing as he begins leading you to the ship. You hold your injured arm out and up in front of you to help with the bleeding.   
“I’m s-s-sorry,” You stutter out, with your body shivering. His arms around you are strong and warm, but your body is starting to get cold. You start seeing stars and before you know it your knees are giving out, but Mando is quick and he catches you. He lifts you under your knees and easily hoists you up, your head leaning into his chest, cheek on the beskar. He quickens his pace.  
“You’re losing a lot of blood,” He says calmly. Now that you’re out of imminent danger, he seems to have gathered his cool again. 

Next thing you know, he’s setting you down on the Razor Crest. He quickly lifts the ramp and retrieves his med kit. You watch him move back and forth for a moment with your head leaning against your shoulder. He comes back over to you and pricks you with something on your arm. You grimace. 

“Local anesthetic,” he says. You watch him as he starts working on patching up your injury. You are slightly out of it just from the shock of what happened. “This might hurt.” He says and suddenly you are overwhelmed with an awful burning sensation as he starts to seal your wound shut with a cauterizing tool. You black out for a second but wake up to him holding your face in his hands. “I know that was painful, but its over now. You’re okay.” He reassures you and wipes a tear you didn’t know was there from your face with his thumb. He lets go of your face and you watch him go for something else in the kit. His hands come out with a couple of small pieces of suture tape that he applies to the cut on your cheek. “There that should do it.” He finishes his work and puts his hand on top of your head. “Can you stand up?” He asks. All you do is nod blankly. He lifts you up and you’re standing fine. He pulls out your arm to show you his handiwork. “See? You’re okay now. All patched up.” You look down at your arm blankly still showing no emotion. Suddenly you’re enveloped in the warmth of Mando’s body. He’s hugging you. “You’re okay now. I promise,” he tries to comfort you because he can tell that you’re still in shock. With this your body finally relaxes and you breath in his comforting smell through the tight hug. He pulls back with his arms still on your shoulders and you look up at him with puppy eyes. 

“Because I feel bad for you, I’m going to save the I-told-you-so’s for later.” He says looking you right in the face. He lets go to check if you’re stable enough to stand, which you do. He grabs a wet cloth that was tucked in his belt and uses it to wipe the dried blood from your arm and hand. He gently wipes your face, getting close to you. Your heart races at the closeness of his face even though its behind a helmet. You look longingly into the visor. “Just get some rest for now. We can talk later.” He finally says as he finished cleaning you up and turns towards the cockpit. 

You sheepishly walk over to and crawl into your sleeping quarters. You lay on your back and trace your fingers up and down the fresh scar on your arm, thinking about everything that just happened. Mando was your hero again. It’s basically impossible for you to not be in love with him now.


End file.
